The Nice Punishement
by Meowbowwow
Summary: SMUT alert, Spanking. Post Baskerville, John is still a little angry and discovers that Sherlock goes crazy when he is spanked.


_Paws unattached to a body made their way up the sides of the hollow, red eyes followed them but they were far from the body, too far. The night curled in itself and bared its fangs in misshapen trees and gnarled roots, the leaves shivered in fear as the paws walked on them. Sherlock looked around and tried to cover his nose from the fog but the mist that descended on him wasn't a drug, it was the very smoke of hell. The hound was real, it approached him and Sherlock could see nothing but the eyes, many red eyes twinkled at him from all the directions, holding him down with their gaze. He tried to move but he couldn't, his limbs had turned to lead, freezing him to the ground._ A scream pierced the air as Sherlock woke up, sweating and saw John's face peer from under the covers, eyeing him with concern but not saying anything.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, the tension hadn't left Sherlock but he knew that John was still upset. They hadn't spoken properly on their way back from Baskerville and had just flopped down in their hotel beds without dinner. Sherlock felt the dream slipping away and the tension leaving his limbs gently, but then he saw the play of street lights on the wall and froze - red glinting eyes - a shiver ran through his spine as he pulled the covers closer and turned to look at John.

John sighed and lifted the covers with his arm, shifting towards the wall and making a little room in front of him. Sherlock looked at him and the little tent, then back to him again. "Come here, Sherlock." John's voice was gentle and soothing but still a little constricted, perhaps from sleep. He looked at Sherlock with his blue-green eyes that were black in the dark but still very warm, too warm, more than anything Sherlock deserved.

"My arms are beginning to hurt, come on," John said. Sherlock got off his bed in a second and was snuggling into the space John had created, a little nook for Sherlock. It was toasty under the covers and Sherlock's feet were cold, as always. John tucked him in and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's curly head, the detective feeling safe with his head resting against John's chest. He wrapped his lanky limbs around John's and sighed with content as John scratched him behind his ears.

"I'm sorry..."Sherlock mumbled in his chest and without even looking at John, he could tell that his doctor was smiling.  
"I know," John whispered in his hair and kissed his forehead, putting his calloused palm on Sherlock's cheeks and stroking his cheekbones. Sherlock purred, he loved John's hands, he cherished the small touches they shared. Sherlock burrowed in and planted an open-mouthed kiss on John's clavicle, using the tip of his tongue to dip in and knowing that John would moan before the moan actually escaped his lips.

"Not now, Sherlock, I'm sleepy,"John whispered, pulling him closer and running his fingers through Sherlock's hair, massaging his scalp in little circles. Sherlock ran his hands under John's shirt and his cool fingers made patterns on the smooth back, circling around the scar that Sherlock loved to touch and draw shivers from, his fingers roved aimlessly around John's back and he could feel John falling asleep.

Sherlock wasn't sleepy anymore, he unbuttoned John's shirt stealthily and started kissing his way down John's chest.  
"Sherlock, what, no!" John moaned in his sleep and his hand fell down with a loud slap on Sherlock's surprisingly plump arse. Sherlock moaned so loudly that John's eyes flew open as he looked at Sherlock's face, his eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure. He could feel Sherlock's erection growing against his thigh.

John risked slapping him again, a little harder this time and Sherlock's voice was reduced to a whimper, his moans were very deep and throaty and he rubbed himself on John's leg, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes, looking utterly debauched. "I didn't know you liked this, Sherlock," John whispered, his voice excited & hungry and his own erection peeking from his pajamas at Sherlock's state, he took Sherlock's lobe between his lips and sucked on it, pinching his bottom at the exact spot where he'd hit Sherlock a while ago and watching Sherlock lose control and make animal sounds. "Oh..God..John...yes!" he moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"I've never seen you so turned on, my god look at you..."John growled in his ears as Sherlock whimpered. He pulled Sherlock's pants down, exposing his bottom. Another slap, this was so hard that John's hand hurt and it would certainly have burned Sherlock's bottom but the detective was lost, he looked high with pleasure, his mouth open and prick jutting out, glistening at the pink crown. Sherlock clawed at John's back and his hands travelled down, tugging at John's pants. John lifted himself off the bed gently as Sherlock managed to pull them down and free his erection.

John pulled Sherlock up to meet his mouth but there was nothing gentle about his kissing, he bit at the lower lip and drowned Sherlock's moan in his own mouth. "And all this time, I thought you liked it slow and sensual," John whispered and Sherlock shivered in his embrace, his erection rubbing against John's. John drew further back.

"No, not yet. How dare you drug me, Sherlock...tsk, I will have to punish you." John said, clicking his tongue is a mock fashion. Sherlock opened his eyes at the loss of contact, his face was red and his lips were swollen. John attacked his neck and sucked hard enough to draw a landscape of purple bruises all over, Sherlock moaned and rutted against him without abandon.

"NO! Didn't I say no, perhaps, you would understand better this way." John got up and sat down. "Lay across my lap, Sherlock," his voice was commanding as Sherlock's prick gave a twitch. John smirked and motioned him towards his lap. He spread his legs to the front as Sherlock lay his exposed arse like a serving to John's aching hands. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair, drawing the time out until Sherlock jerked impatiently and he slapped him hard, on his left cheek and another to match on his right one.

"Oh, John-John-John..."Sherlock chanted, his prick trapped on his front without and friction and leaking on John. He pushed himself up and changed his position, bending over and exposing his back to John. John took his erection in his hands and touched a cold something against Sherlock's thighs.

Sherlock gasped when he saw the glint of John's belt buckle, the mere sight of it was enough to make him forget his name. "Sherlock, is it alright? Tell me if it gets too much, okay?" John's voice was concerned and soft as Sherlock grunted his reply. "Please..go on, please.." he moaned, knowing how much it turned John on to see him begging and how much it turned him on to see John smirk with superiority. John stood up and slapped the belt against his thighs and oh, the pain was exquisite. Sherlock felt the slap rattle through his body and behind his balls and he felt himself tip close to orgasm.

Another slap on his buttock, achingly close to his sensitive hole as John rubbed his thumb over his own head at the sight of Sherlock. He brought the wet thumb to Sherlock's entrance and gently pressed at the puckered hole. Sherlock drew his breath in and John whipped the belt around his arse again, leaving a red trail behind and a very writhing detective.

Sherlock was close and so was John, he threw the belt away and cupped Sherlock's cheeks with his hands. They were hot and he kneaded them as Sherlock thrusted back. John snaked a hand to the front and barely stroked his erection as Sherlock replied, his voice a croak, "Don't. Tease. Me"

He retrieved the lube and slicked his fingers well, he lined his hand behind Sherlock and inserted one finger, Sherlock didn't even wait for his gasp as he moved his hips against the finger, fucking himself and moaning what-nots in the sheets. John opened him up gently and bent forwards to whisper in Sherlock's ears, "I could watch you like this forever, you look absolutely gorgeous...mmm" he inserted another finger and moved them in a scissoring motion and continued to talk, "Only if you could look at yourself right now, I want to fuck you till you forget every little deduction of yours and till you are sobbing in my arms, begging me to never stop, Oh Sherlock!" Sherlock had snaked an arm behind and squeezed John's head.

John crooked his fingers & brushed against his prostate as Sherlock spasmed in ecstasy, letting his hand drop and moaning for more, begging John, "Please...fuck me, John, please."  
John didn't need to be told, he entered Sherlock slowly as his hand found Sherlock's prick. He pumped it gently and his thrusts found rhythm with his pumps. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and their grunts of pleasure drowned every other sound from their heads.

John hit Sherlock's prostate again and again, he was very close but he wanted Sherlock to come first, so he pumped harder and gave a little twist with his wrist in the end. The orgasm hit Sherlock in small waves, his body throbbing with pleasure as his insides clenched around John. John grunted in approval as he murmured, "Would you drug me again?" his voice was a mere whisper but even as Sherlock rode his orgasm, he screamed, "Yes, yes, yes, I will!" John drove into him harder and harder till he was gasping Sherlock's name with almost reverence and Sherlock was holding him as his body rippled in orgasm.

They lay like that for a while, not wanting to move at all. As John made to get up, he did hate it when they didn't clean themselves up, Sherlock pulled him down for deep kiss. John cleaned them both gently and wiped Sherlock's behind with some cold water. His cheeks were still red and Sherlock groaned in relief as the cold water dribbled down his thighs.

They lay naked under the covers, John spooning Sherlock from behind and kissing the back of his neck. Their post coital cuddle made them drowsy as John continued pecking his lover's neck, his shoulders and his back.

"John, I meant it,"Sherlock murmured, his voice a little sleepy.  
"Meant what?"  
"That I'll drug you again and again. Well, if it makes you fuck me like that, I would never stop drugging you," Sherlock's cheeky grin was hard to miss even though his back was away from John.  
John pinched his bottom and whispered,"and I would love to be drugged, henceforth."

**Please let me know of any typos and leave a review to tell me how you like it. This is my first time with a fic like this. :)  
xoxo**  
**Meow**


End file.
